Candles
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot. Post-Fang. As a storm hits and the Flock takes shelter, Max realizes what she's done since Fang left. She also realizes that maybe, just maybe, she'll be alright.


**Hey, I got sudden inspiration for this, so this is what you're getting. ;)**

**Not to mention that a million years ago, someone reviewed on a story asking me if I liked Hey Monday, and I've been wanting to do one of their songs in a songfic forever since then. Who else was devastated when they broke up?**

**This is post-Fang, and a completely made-up scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Candles by Hey Monday.**

_**Candles**_

_**Max POV**_

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Sudden darkness filled my senses. The storm outside had been raging on for hours, forcing us to break in to this house. At least then, even though it went against our moral compasses, we could watch their TV and use their microwave to eat their food. Now, thanks to the storm, the power lines went out and we couldn't do a damn thing.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

I didn't want to think about the last time we had been in a storm. Even though it was fairly recent, and a truly happy memory, I hated it with true heart. It involved _him_, and everything that involved _him_ made me sick to the core.

**~Flashback~**

_I winced again as the thunder clapped loudly and tore me from my reverie._

"_Is the great Maximum Ride scared of a little thunder?" He asked teasingly, smirking as he did._

"_No," I retorted, "it's just loud, is all."_

"_It's okay Max. You're cute when you're scared." And that turned me redder than a tomato. Sometimes I hated the fact that he had opened up to me, because it had made him open up his mouth more as well. Not to mention, when he did talk, whatever he'd say would usually embarrass me._

_The thunder clapped again. I winced. He put his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe._

_He felt safe to me. He felt natural to me. I snuggled into his chest, which was cozier than you'd think. I was about to shut my eyes when he tilted my head towards him. I hated it when he did that, forced me to look him in the eye, when all I wanted was to sleep. But I did love what came after it. He stared at me a few moments longer before closing the distance between our lips…_

**~End Flashback~**

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

My heart ached as I thought of _him_. Why did he have to leave? Safety precautions? That was bullcrap. We were never safe. Everyone knew it. It was just a fact of life, but still he left. Wouldn't it be safer if he were here protecting us?

My train of thought was broken as I heard the pitter-patter of feet and Angel came into my room.

"Max?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Ange?"

"I hate storms." Her voice cracked, along with my already broken heart.

"Why don't you come lay down with me?" I asked, gesturing to the bed. She smiled half-heartedly and heaved herself up onto the bed with me. She was only 8, but had seen more than any 8-year old should ever see. I tried to put up my mind-block.

Angel seemed oblivious to my feelings, for which I was thankful. She snuggled into my side and smiled, for real this time. "I'm so glad you're back, Max." She whispered.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

"Back?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. No one in the Flock says it, but it's been like you haven't been here. You haven't tucked me into bed. You haven't hugged Gazzy goodnight. You just haven't been… you. It was like your whole world revolved around Fa- _him_." She corrected herself. "Last time there was a storm, you didn't come to my room like normal. I could tell form your thoughts you were with _him_." She wrinkled up her nose. "I know it's hard Max, but it's great to have you back."

I stared at Angel in shock. Here I was, trying to be the one to help her in the storm, but she was the one giving me the counseling. Had I really stopped hugging Gazzy? Had I really closed myself off to everyone but _him_?

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

The thunder rumbled once more and I wrapped my arms around Angel's small torso as she winced.

"Shhh, it'll be alright." I murmured to her, for once not preoccupied with thoughts of _him_. There was only me and Angel. There was only Max, the fearless leader, protecting Angel, her little baby. _He_ didn't even exist in that moment.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

As Angel drifted asleep in my arms, I began to realize she was right. When _he_ and I had been together, I hadn't been the same person I normally was. I had been neglectful. I hadn't been what the Flock needed me to be, yet they still kept me. They still treated me as normal, as family. I owed them everything.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

The thunder no longer deterred me as it once had. I was no longer bothered my its loud crashes and bangs, rather finding it a soothing melody to listen to. Each rumble was different from the next, and it gave me something to do as I avoided sleep.

Insomnia had plagued me since _he_ had left, as I had the constant vision someone else would pick up and leave me alone. Tonight, though, I felt better. Like maybe I didn't have to be afraid anymore.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorry's_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

Of course, I wasn't the only one hurt by _his_ departure. The Flock had suffered, maybe not as hard as I had, maybe just as hard, but they had suffered. No one ever had the same glint in their eye as before. Iggy no longer had his stoic best friend. Gazzy no longer had his wise older brother.

Somehow, in that moment, I knew it would all come back to him. What he had done was unforgivable, and even if I wasn't entirely sure what was real or what I believed in, I knew karma would come back around somehow.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

I felt a weight come over me, and I knew I was falling asleep. Drowsiness took over my body, and for the first time in what felt like weeks I knew I _could_ fall asleep.

The departure of _him_- no, the departure of _Fang_ had hurt like Hell. It had made every part of me ache. It had made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Fang had blinded from the rest of the Flock, whether he had meant to or not.

I was broken, but for the first time, I knew I would get out of it all alright.

**Wow. That was so angsty… **

**Please favorite and review if you liked this! Of course if you didn't like this, be sure to review with your constructive criticism, because everyone could use some help getting better, even me. :P**

**~Cake.**


End file.
